Vira WildSea
Vira WildSea, also known as Vira Arevell, is an Altmer assassin, a cold-hearted killer. She is also part of the MORAG TONG, a secret agency who combines the use of technology and magic for the purpose of bringing down the Empire. She and her partner, StormCrow, were helping the Dark Brotherhood Listener, Kaizen, and his friend, Petra. Biography Vira was born to two Drug-Lords, who were part of a large crime family based in Vulkhel Guard. Vira was the oldest of 4 children, an overwhelming number for an elf. When her parents were arrested, Vira became an assassin, while one of her brothers continued to run the Drug Cartel. That brother was murdered by a rival, and her other siblings, a boy and a girl, escaped. The boy joined the Thalmor, while the girl married into some rich, noble family. Vira continued to work as an assassin for money, until one day, when the Morag Tong discovered her, and her special 'talents.' Vira was recruited, and trained, living her life as an agent, until one fateful day, when she helped her partner rescue an Argonian man, and an Imperial girl, who were being held in the Penitus Oculatus headquarters... Personality Vira is a cold-blooded killer. No doubt about it. She is called by both Kaizen and Petra to be 'emotionally unstable,' but she doesn't believe herself to be. Even though she is called 'crazy,' Vira is able to have a fun side, as shown when she jokes around with Kaizen. At first she despises anyone she doesn't know, such as Kaizen and Petra, but she warms up to them, going so far as to sacrifice herself so they can escape. Vira is doing her best to be a good person, but her darker, assassin side occasionally slips through.... Relationships Joran StormCrow Joran is Vira's partner, and her best friend in the whole world. They have fought together, won together, lost together, and almost died together. Vira would give her life for Joran, and he would do the same. If Vira had to have one person watching her back, it would be Joran. It has been rumored that the specialist harbors feelings for her partner, but so far they have been unreciprocated... Kaizen Kaizen and Vira are 'colleagues,' as he puts it. They aren't the best of friends, as, in their first meeting, Vira pointed a gun to the Black Argonian's head. However, they eventually warm up to each other, and they joke around a lot. Vira amputates Kaizen's leg, without remorse, so he can get a new, robotic one. She then takes care of him during and after the surgery. Kaizen seems genuinely distraught when Vira gives herself up for himself and Petra. Petra believes that Vira has a crush on Kaizen, but so far Vira has never shown any liking for him. However, she does get much closer to him, even appearing to be completely loyal to Kaizen. After he rescues her from cultists, she gets even closer to him, thinking of him as a dear friend... And maybe something more. Vira is very distraught when the Argonian is killed in action, but is able to keep going on when she finds comfort in Corelas Adire. Corelas Adire Corelas Adire and Vira originally meet when Vira is tasked with getting information about the Spear of Bitter Mercy out of him. After spending some time with him and only getting vague hints, Vira begins to actually care for the health of the insane man. After he is kidnapped by Sigard, Vira is deeply troubled, and her first instinct is to go rescue him from the man. She ends up following this intuition and drives up to Sigard's base and carries him away from the danger. Eventually, Vira finds herself developing feelings for the older Altmer. After the events of the Explosion of the White-Gold Tower, Vira loyally sat by her Altmer until he committed suicide to end his pain. Petra Vira and Petra have no meaningful interaction, but they are friends. Petra seems upset when Vira is taken. Ending following has been taken from [[User:Psychomantis108|Psychomantis108]'s personal canon and may contradict LON canon.] Vira and Corelas returned to Kaizen's base, where Larius received them. There was a great deal of hostility between the two former Thalmor, which only escalated as the base was attacked. Vira fought along side the two Thalmor but struggled to keep them apart, Larius tried to throw Corelas at the enemy, several times in fact, to get revenge for his betrayal. The M.O.R.A.G T.O.N.G agent was forced to play mediator and end their rivalry as they focused on the task at hand. After killing the invading forces, Kaizen gave Vira, Corelas and Larius the task of getting the Night Mother's sarcophagus back, from the vault. Though Vira was reluctant to do so, Kaizen was stern, forcing her to obey to avoid bringing his vengeance down upon her. They went as planned and fought their way through to the vault, however, Larius found another opportunity to betray Corelas. Vira tried to intervene but she was told to stay back by both party members as they fought to the death. Corelas emerged victorious and mercilessly killed Larius, ignoring his insults. It was at this moment that the upper tower collapsed, Vira was forced to evacuate, leaving the Night Mother's coffin behind. The two of them escaped, through the sewer network and arrived just outside the city as they saw the tower burning and smoking. They knew that there could be no survivors... Corelas, not having anything else to do, joined Vira's cause as he knew no one else in the world. The Altmer and Vira became quite close, he proved very supportive and useful, when she was promoted to head of the M.O.R.A.G T.O.N.G. There was some speculation that the two of them were lovers or would like to be, though any such relationship between them would have been short lived as Corelas' mind quickly deteriorated over the next year or so. Towards the end, Corelas knew what he faced and chose to poison himself, rather than become a burden on his friends and the people that he had considered to be family. It is said that Vira was with him the entire time, loyally sitting by his side. She still continues to lead the M.O.R.A.G T.O.N.G, even to this day. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Altmer Category:Assassins